


Waking the Dead

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: Challege, F/M, Gen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The challenge is: Mort and Frannie (cheating here a bit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Icecat Challenge on RedSuitsYou@onelist.com 10/08/1999.Where I was challenged by fellow listers to write a Due Smut fic using anything they wanted. You'd be surprised what can be sexualized.

Mort walked away from the body he had just laid on the table. He had forgotten his tape recorder. Shuffling back to a small side room, he walked in and picked it up off of his desk. As he turned back to the morgue he saw Francesca Vecchio and Benton Fraser come running into the main room. They both looked wildly around, their breathing heavy. And when they saw that no one was there... Mort's mouth dropped open. To his complete surprise, the usually shy, reserved Mountie grabbed Francesca and threw her on one of the gurneys and he crawled up on top if her. They began clawing at each other in a sexual frenzy.

Mort's eyes popped open. *Benton? And Miss Vecchio?!* That wasn't the only thing to pop open. Fraser yanked his jophers down to his knees, his erection springing up like a Mountie standing at attention. Mort watched as Fraser reached down between Francesca's legs and in one swift motion he yanked her silk panties off. Before Mort could say anything to warn the pair of his presence, Fraser rammed his length into Francesca. Startled by her scream of pleasure, Mort's hand gripped the recorder, hitting the record button. Looking down at his hand, Mort smiled. Holding the recorder out towards the morgue he taped it all. Every grunt, moan and sound of their flesh slapping together was being taken down on the small machine.

Minutes later Francesca again screamed out in pleasure, followed by a deep throaty moan from Fraser as he thrust against her, his body shuddering its release. Mort could make out bits of their conversation.

"Don't let Ray know."

"When can I see you again."

"I love you."

They quickly dressed. They kissed each other passionately, then Francesca straightened Fraser's lanyard before exiting the morgue.

Closing the door to his small office Mort locked it. He quickly rewound the tape. As he played back Fraser and Francesca's frenzied lovemaking he slowly began to fondle himself.

END


End file.
